Strange Tales Vol 1 158
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Alphs Particle Reactor * * Death Spore Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = The battle between Fury & Strucker continues, with the "Satan Claw" electrifying the floor, until Fury manages to get it off Strucker's hand. But surrounded by HYDRA thugs, Fury dives into a pit of water, and after not emerging for 5 minutes is presumed dead. Big mistake-- as Fury had used an oxygen pellet to wait out the thugs, then raced ahead of Strucker. Minutes later, as HYDRA thugs enter the room, they discover 2 Struckers! One of them is revealed to be wearing a mask, panics, and winds up incinerated in an "Alpha-Particle Reactor Cube". The other orders Laura put aboard the Dyna-Soar, and he takes off from Hydra Island, despite the imminent detonation of The Death Spore bomb. Surprise-- it's Fury, who used Strucker's "face-changing gizmo" to disguise both himself and Strucker, to fool the guards. He also reveals that when he left the Heli-Carrier, he brought the bomb WITH him, even though at the time he didn't know what it was. It detonates, and thanks to the impenetrable dome, only Hydra Island and all within are wiped off the face of the Earth! | StoryTitle2 = The Sands of Death | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Marie Severin | Inker2_1 = Herb Trimpe | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * Spells ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * | Synopsis2 = The Living Tribunal has appeared in judgment of the Earth and judges that it should be destroyed. It explains to Doctor Strange that when he freed Zom and destroying the creatures forelock he had unleashed a terrible power on the Earth. These events have awakened those with latent mystical abilities to become evil and manifest magical abilities, thereby upsetting the cosmic balance and threaten to destroy the universe. Doctor Strange after fighting a futile battle against the Tribunal, manages to convince it to give him some time to try and stop these newly awakened mystics. The Tribunal agrees, bringing forth the Glass of Doom to count down the time that Doctor Strange has to solve the problem. The Tribunal then disappears to await the final fate of the Earth and Doctor Strange flies off to correct the terrible mistake he has made. | Notes = * This issue contains a letters page, "Strange Mails". Letters are published from Jose Medina, Bill Mantlo, Larry Good, and Michael Esterson. | Trivia = * Letter writer Bill Mantlo will be a significant writer and creator for Marvel Comics in the 1970's. * The Pink Floyd album cover for Saucerful Of Secrets features images from this issue. The face of the Living Tribunal is in the upper left corner, Doctor Strange is on the mid-right side, and the swath of planets accross the middle all were taken from Strange Tales #158. | Recommended = | Links = }}